


Aftermath

by Velute



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velute/pseuds/Velute
Summary: A quick look at what happens after the fight with Nacht.





	Aftermath

 

I can feel his hands tensing around the small of my back. His lips took over the kiss about 10 seconds after I started it. My fingers are still curled into his collar and I'm not sure if I can ever let go.

This is probably the most reckless thing I have ever done in my life. (Even counting the crazy half-baked scheme I just narrowly escaped from. What was I thinking? Me fighting a magical duel with Nacht!) If I let go now, I will have to face the consequences. So, I hold on a little longer.

Graves' lips are as soft as his hands but there isn't any hesitation in the way they move. Gentle, but sure in what he wants from this moment. He holds me close, our hips touching. I can feel the smooth skin of his chest under my hands from his half-open button down shirt.

My heart is pounding. I can feel the heat rushing to my face. What I said before, upstairs in his apartment was true. _“I want you.”_ It's exciting to finally face it but also a little scary. This is my boss and my mentor but I can't deny that it doesn't really matter so much anymore.

I feel him pull back slightly, a soft breath escaping between us. His sigh is full of longing as he rests his forehead against mine and looks into my eyes. Yup, definitely no contacts in those beautiful mismatched eyes.

“We are quite a spectacle on the corner this evening. As much as I would like to continue our embrace, I believe we should join the others in their celebratory dinner.” His nose brushes mine as he leaves a light kiss on my lips, then my cheek and steps back, releasing me.

“Ha ha.. yeah... “ Wow, smooth. One kiss and I'm suddenly unable to form coherent sentences. My hands uncurl from his collar and slide down his chest, just one last touch before moving away. I feel the cold now from the night air and my body is going to be one big bruise tomorrow if these aches are any indication.

“Are you well?” He brushes my hair with his finger tips.

“Better than I should be, I think. Being tossed around like a rag doll is a new experience for me.” My lopsided smile seems to reassure him as the worry lines around his eyes relax.

“I hope it will be the last.” His eyes shift to the alley where Nacht disappeared and then with a shake of his head, he turns to the cafe. Once more his hand is on my lower back and with a slight pressure he urges me forward. “Let's go in. There's a chill in the air and I don't want you to catch cold.”

 

* * *

 

It is comforting to sink into the familiar routine of gathering around the table with my friends, snagging a stack of pancakes and digging in. Breakfast is just as good for dinner, even better tonight. Mason puts a little bowl of strawberries next to me, and for a moment tears fill my eyes and threaten to spill over.

I scrub my arm over my face quickly and smile. “Thank you!”

She pretends not to notice my momentary weakness. “Hrm.”

I dump the strawberries on my top of my pancakes. There is a lot of chatter with everyone high on tonight's victory. Finley snaps some candid shots and types away on her blog. Landry and Mason sit next to each other talking about flanking strategy. It seems like they bonded a bit more tonight. Reese is showing Graves and Hayes a new design from his sketchbook. For a moment I feel a rush of warmth, something that comes only when you are surrounded by the people you love. More than a job or friends, I have found a family here.

I look around with a goofy grin on my face and pause at Graves. He is watching me, those eyes full of mystery and .. um.. something else that I'm not quite sure I want to name just yet. I pull my gaze away and go back to my meal. I think I need to fortify myself for the night ahead.

With the dishes done, the tables clean and everyone stuffed, the crew drifts out the front door to their own homes.

“Good night! Be safe.” Finley winks at me as she rounds the corner. Leave it to the gossip to get in the last dig. The sound of the lock turning on the front door seems so final.

Graves turns to look at me as he starts to dim the lights in the cafe. The streak of grey in his hair almost seems to glow. “Head upstairs, Avery. I don't want you to stumble in the dark.”

My mouth feels dry. I think I drank too much coffee. Yeah, that's the reason my pulse is racing. I flee up the stairs, trying not to think too hard about anything in particular.

 

* * *

 

Once in the living room of Grave's apartment, I'm at a loss. The cats are no help. Dracula and Mochi are happily snuggled together on the top of the cat castle. Traitors.

Panic grips me as I stand in the middle of the room. What am I supposed to do now? I mean sure, I moved in with Graves temporarily for safety but does he expect me to live here now? Do _**I**_ want to live here now? Mason's yummy meal threatens to show itself again as my stomach gurgles. And what about that kiss? I mean it was great, don't get me wrong but am I ready for what that kiss means? Nacht said that I wasn't his type. That Graves wouldn't want to be with his apprentice.

I remember what Reese said before, “Just because you're his apprentice doesn't mean you're close.” I don't know if that' s true. I feel like what we shared was real but maybe there is more to this witching world than I understand. Who am I kidding, there are a ton of things about witchery that I don't know about. The sound of a bass drum beats in my ears and threatens to over take me.

“Breathe.” Graves' voice breaks through the raging storm and I realize his hands are resting on my shoulders, pulling me back against his chest. I lean heavily. “Come back to me, Avery”

I take in a deep breath as instructed. It does help or it could be that I'm in Graves' arms again. Things seem better when I'm there. I feel him breathing in and out and match the rhythm with my own breaths. It's good.

“Avery.” His lips touch the top of my head. “It's been a trying evening. There's been more excitement here tonight than all the Jelly Donut days combined.”

“Ha. You say that but you haven't been in the trenches when someone wants to stack two pink sprinkle doughnuts on a cat's head and conveniently hasn't read the rules plastered all over the walls.”

Graves turns me to face him . I'm surprised that the mocking smirk I expected is not there. Instead, there is sympathy and genuine care. It's my undoing.

Slowly, tears leak out of the corners of my eyes. His gentle thumbs wipe them across my check. “Sorry.. I don't know exactly what's wrong with me. I think it has something to do with everyone almost dying.” I take a little gulping breath and sniffle a bit. “Oh.. and finding out that I love you.” Wait. I didn't mean to say that last part out loud. I push forward and bury my face against his shirt.

His chuckle vibrates against my cheek as his arms close around me. “How do you get more delightful with every passing moment?” I feel his fingers slide into my hair and massage the back of my head gently. “One moment you are telling me that you identify with sharks and punk rock and the next you are sculpting cats out of empty soda cans. Then you are defending my honor with a plastic sword and more spit than fire.”

“Um..” My voice is muffled against the cloth of his shirt. “Just lucky I guess?”

“No, I'm the lucky one.” He lifts my chin with his fingers so I have to look at him. So intense, it's a shock of electricity. “I was content to go about my life, raising a stubborn apprentice, fending off an occasional challenge while I tried to figure out a way forward from my own curse. But then you showed up. Someone interesting. Someone with potential. That is what I told myself.”

Graves leans down and places a kiss on my forehead and then on my nose. He hovers for a moment with the promise of a true kiss but instead kisses my cheek. Nope, no disappointment here. Not at all. None.

“Of course, I waved away the fact that you made my heart beat flutter. That I looked for you every time I was in the cafe. That I wanted to converse with you, tell you everything. So instead, I left you the tome.. and much to my chagrin tackled you on your way home as my feline self to give you the cipher to go with it.”

His smile is sheepish and apologetic.

"I knew it! It was you!” I pump my fist in the air. I love being right about at least one thing!

Graves' laugh is a treat. Mellow and musical. There is a hint of what his singing voice might be like in there. It makes my knees turn to jelly.

“It was me... And then it was you that turned everything around.” The seriousness returns to his eyes. “I wanted to be near you and so I told myself it was imperative that I instruct you. These past few days with you have been some of the most fulfilling of my life. When Nacht threatened you, I didn't know how I was going to curtail his interference but I was determined to discover a way.”

“Yeah, by being a moron and _calling him on the phone_.” That still makes me a little angry.

“I am driven on by the flesh; and he must needs go that the devil drives.” Graves' raises his eyebrows at me dramatically. When I return a blank stare, he sighs, “We have to broaden your education on Shakespeare.”

“Anywaaay...” I roll my eyes.

“The point I’m trying to make is simply this: I can't see my future without your adorable, impulsive, courageous, and irrepressible self within it.” His knuckles graze my cheek and then his fingers unfold to cup the side of my face. Once again the gentleness of his touch surprises me. He might act like a vampire but there isn't a monstrous bone in his body. 

"Does that mean I'm staying over again tonight?" I can't stop the slight tremor in my voice. It's a good thing Graves is holding me up.

He presses his forehead to mine. “Tonight and as many nights as eternity gives to us, my love.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a little more after finishing Graves' route in Hustle Cat. So I wrote up this little piece in order to have just that. Hope someone else likes it as well~~


End file.
